Being A Tease
by twiinklestar
Summary: A tease. That's what she is. But she's his tease and she won't have it any other way. DxL In the process of re-writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Movie Night**

WARNING VIEWER'S DESCRETION IS ADVISED. RATED M FOR MATURITY, SEXUAL BEHAVIOR AND COURSE LANGUAGE.

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Zoey 101

Dana's POV

_A tease, that's what I am. But I am his tease and that's how I want it. Everything I do, I do to impress him. Everybody thinks that I hate Logan but much to my satisfaction I love the sexist egomaniac. The thing I like most about Logan is that whenever I turn him down, I can always count on him to come back for more. Logan Reese can get any girl he wants here at PCA. Except for me, Dana Cruz._

---

There he is, at the fountain, making-out with some blonde ditz. I roll my eyes, give my hair a quick blow out and pull my skirt up a little bit higher. As I walk by, everything goes as planned – He stops making-out with the blonde bombshell and drools over me as I strut by. Behind me I hear:

"Hey Logan why'd you stop?" says the bimbo.

No reply.

I can tell what is about to occur so I start the countdown.

_3…_ I feel and extra set of eyes on my back.

_2… _"Ugh Bastard!"

_1… Wait for it._

SPLASH

And Logan Reese is being pushed into the fountain. I hear him spit out a gallon of fountain water. I smile at a job well done. _Now, back to room 101._

Logan's POV

_God, why does she have to go and be like that! I just got pushed into a fountain 'cause of her. Why does she have to go and be so god damn, effing, drop-dead, stunningly gorgeous? And of coarse she has to go strutting on by with her super short micro-mini skirts and her tight-fitting tank-tops. She does it because she knows how I love it and she knows it makes me stop and forget about everything around me. I love everything about her. Yes, I, Logan Reese, love Dana Cruz and I hate it! She knows I love her and she has to be a complete tease about it. Could she be anymore cruel? I don't think so. I can have any girl here at PCA but not Dana. Not Dana 'Danger' Cruz and she will have it no other way. Why does it have to be her that I love? Why?_

But then I realize that I'm still sitting in a fountain, soaking wet. I think I'm gonna' go and change my clothes. I get up out of the fountain and head to room 32. I change into a white beater and my favorite baggy jeans. I'm bored. What the hey, mine as well see whose online. To my surprise, I find that _she's_ online.

**WannaMakeOut: **Hey Babe!

**BetterThenYou: **Did you have fun swimming in the fountain? –Smirks-

**WannaMakeOut: **Actually yeah because the whole time I was thinking about you ;)

**BetterThenYou: **Aww that's sweet. Like I care.

**WannaMakeOut: **Oh you do babe. –Grins-

**BetterThenYou: **Mhmm… and why should I?

**WannaMakeOut: **Because you love me.

**BetterThenYou: **You're right, you caught me. Wanna' make-out now?

**WannaMakeOut: **Really?

**BetterThenYou: **No.

**WannaMakeOut: **Ouch! That hurt hon.

**BetterThenYou: **W/E Reese. G2G, Hyper and Oblivious are back.

**WannaMakeOut: **Bushy and Potato Chip too?

**BetterThenYou: **Yep.

**WannaMakeOut: **Well then I'm coming over too!

**BetterThenYou: **W/E. Ciao.

**BetterThenYou signed off at 4:03pm.**

**WannaMakeOut signed off at 4:05pm. **

_Oh she wants me._

---

Dana's POV

**WannaMakeOut: **Hey Babe!

**BetterThenYou: **Did you have fun swimming in the fountain? –Smirks-

I laugh to myself.

**WannaMakeOut: **Actually yeah because the whole time I was thinking about you ;)

**BetterThenYou: **Aww that's sweet. Like I care.

**WannaMakeOut: **Oh you do babe. –Grins-

**BetterThenYou: **Mhmm… and why should I?

**WannaMakeOut: **Because you love me.

**BetterThenYou: **You're right, you caught me. Wanna' make-out now?

**WannaMakeOut: **Really?

**BetterThenYou: **No.

**WannaMakeOut: **Ouch! That hurt hon.

Zoey, Nicole, Chase and Michael walk in the door.

**BetterThenYou: **W/E Reese. G2G, Hyper and Oblivious are back.

**WannaMakeOut: **Bushy and Potato Chip too?

**BetterThenYou: **Yep.

**WannaMakeOut: **Well then I'm coming over too!

**BetterThenYou: **W/E. Ciao.

I sign off.

"Hey Dana, We're having a movie night. Do you want to stay?" asks Little Mrs. Perfect.

I think about it. _Hmm… a movie night? Logan's coming over so maybe we can get a little fun out of this._

"Sure Zoey. Why not." I shrug.

Then someone knocks on the door. _Speak of the devil. I bet its Mr. Egomaniac himself._

I open the door.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiles. _I want to melt._

"Hey hot stuff." I say to him.

"Miss me?" He grins.

"I was dying!" I say sarcastically yet dramatically.

"Wow babe! You missed me that much? Well maybe a little make-out session with the master will make you feel better." He suggests. He's smirking at me. _In your dreams pretty boy._

"You know what? Maybe it will."

He looks at me shocked. I slowly lean in and then slam the door in his face.

"Hey!" he yells and bangs on the door.

"Dana! Let 'em in!" Zoey says in her southern accent.

"Yes mother." I snarl and let him in.

As he walks by he whispers into my ear sending a tingly feeling shooting up and down my spine. "You know you want me." He's so close that I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I want to turn around and kiss him so bad but I resist the temptation. I don't want to be another one of Logan's two-minute-girls. After all, I'm supposed to do the teasing here, not him. He takes a seat on the couch.

"Hey Logan, we're having a movie night. You in?" I ask.

"A night with the beautiful Dana Cruz? How can I resist?" _Wow beautiful? That's a new one._

"Dana, Logan, we're all gonna' go and pick out some movies 'kay? We'll be back in an hour." Zoey tells us.

"'Kay." We both mutter.

_Wow. One full hour with Logan, all by myself. Bring on the fun!_

The four walk out the door. I lock it after them.

"Well Reese, it's just you and me."

---

Logan's POV

_Yes, they all leave. Now it's just me and Dana. All alone._

I see Dana lock the door.

"Well Reese, it's just you and me."

"Wanna' make-out?" I suggest.

She takes her time to think.

"No." She says sweetly. I can tell she has something else on her mind.

"What do you want to do then?" I ask.

"I dunno'" she says.

She sits down on my lap, facing towards me. Her knees are rested on the couch beside my thighs. She starts to kiss my neck and suck on it. Then she traces her tongue in circles. I moan in pleasure. The straps on her tank-top slip down her arms but the shirt stays in place. I want to flip her over and just strip her from her clothing but I know she won't let me. _God she loves to tease me. At least she's not using 'The Spot' against me. _Only she knows where 'The Spot' is. She found it one day while she is doing the same thing that she is doing now. '_The Spot' _is this spot on my neck, a little behind the earlobe and down. She must be reading my mind because before you know it, her cherry red lips are sucking and nibbling on _'The Spot'_ behind my earlobe.

"No Dana not there…" but the words drift away as I moan in pleasure again. _Why does she do this to me?_

I allow her to continue for five more minutes but then I can't take it anymore. She's had her fun and now it's my turn. I place my hands on her thighs and slowly massage in small circles with my thumbs. Then slowly, I move up. Her skirt is already pulled up because of the way she is sitting on me. _It's too bad for her that I know her three spots_. _Yes there are three! I know the three things that will make her totally loose control and they're the only three because she told me so and guess what? I know them all!_ I move my hands up and onto the inner part of her thighs. She stops kissing my neck and flings her head back and sighs. That is her number one spot. _Time for number two. _As her head is back I kiss her collarbone. She moans again. _Just the way I like it. _I smirk. I'm about to go deeper down to kiss closer to her chest but she pushes me away.

"No Reese." She says. She almost sounds disappointed.

"Come on Dana!" I beg.

---

Dana's POV

_Three spots! Three! Why three? He only has one! And what's worse is that he knows all three! I let my guard down for two and I wasn't about go let him win. I stop him._

"No Reese." I say.

"Come on Dana!" He begs.

I like to see him beg.

"Please!"

I pretend to think. "Nope." I say playfully.

"Dana!" He whines.

"I'm gonna' make you beg for it." I had an idea.

---

Logan's POV 

I saw that look.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh yes I do!" she smiles.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." I say slowly.

"Oh but I would," She smirks.

Then there she is, kissing, sucking, nibbling and tracing circles on _'The Spot'_. I only have one spot but it makes me go crazy. I start to beg.

"Dana stop! Please! Stop! Come on! I'll do anything!" _Oops! That probably isn't the smartest thing to say._

Dana stops.

"Anything?" she asks me. _Oh well. To late now._

"Yes anything!"

"Make me want you more tonight." She says. That surprises me.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Tease me," she says simply.

_She wants me! She wants me to make her want me more. Wow, that was confusing. She tells me to tease here. Well I can do that!_

---

Dana's POV

I check the clock. Five minutes till they get back. I warn Logan, stand up and fix my skirt and shirt straps then I sit on the other side of the couch. Just in time 'cause Hyper, Oblivious, Bushy and Potato Chip come walking in the door.

"Took you long enough!" I pretend to be angry but really, they didn't take long enough at all.

"What movies did you pick?" asks Logan.

"Wedding Date, Wedding Crashers and My Big Fat Greek Wedding." Answers Chase.

"_All _wedding movies?" says Logan.

Chase shrugs. "I guess so…"

"Oh my god. I did not notice that. Did you notice that Zoey 'cause I didn't." says Nicole.

"No I didn't notice it Nicole."

"Neither did I!" Nicole squeals.

I cover my ears. "Are we going to get this thing started or no?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! Right!" Zoey says. She puts the first movie, Wedding Date, into the VCR.

Nicole and Michael pull up two bean bags and sit in front of the couch. Our couch is only a three-seater so I sit on Logan's lap.

"I'm sure we could all fit Dana," says Zoey.

"Nah. It's okay I'll just sit on the big-chunk-o'-lard." I say referring to Logan.

"Hey!" He says in his defense.

I sit down on him.

"Excuse me; did I say you could sit here?" He smirks.

I turn around to face him. I pout.

"'Pwease' may I sit down on you 'Wogan'"

"Anytime babe."

So the movie starts. Michael and Nicole were already cuddling into one bean bag and Chase whispers something to Zoey –Most likely his declaration of love- and now they are making-out.

I was about to tell them to get a room but something distracts me. I feel my tank-top straps being pulled down my arm and I feel a pair of warm lips kissing my shoulder, lightly and delicately. I turn around and we both smile. I sigh. He can't reach my collarbone. It was almost like he read my mind. Again. He licks his thumb and wipes it across my collarbone. As he does so, I close my eyes and for no reason, only take breathes in and out from my mouth. Zoey looks at us and he stops. He started off slow again.

He twists one of my caramel ringlets around in his fingers. I just melt. I restrain myself from sighing again. When he notices that I am not sighing anymore, he stops and begins to touch up and down my sides, using his fingers to write messages on my left arm. I can tell what they say and they say very tempting things. He was being a tease just like I want him too. He wrote one surprising thing. "I want to fuck you." It says. I was shocked he would say something like that. It makes me want him so bad. He can tell. He keeps writing it over and over again.

"Stop!" I mutter under my breath.

He won't stop. I turn around and look at him. He mouthed a simple "no" and kept on writing. "Please." I mouth back. I give him the puppy dog pout and he gives in. He stops writing the message that drives me mad but doesn't stop writing messages all together. He writes things like "You're beautiful." and "Hey sexy." I smile. Soon he stops and I realize he fell asleep. I look at him as he sleeps. _Aww he looks so cute!_ I think. I turn to see that everybody else is sleeping too. I quietly get up and turn the movie off. _Wow, they didn't even get through one movie!_ Then I realize something else. The boys are still in our dorm. Co Co might come in and see them. Then we'd all be busted big time. Not that I mind. A couple of hours with Logan Reese in detention. _That'd be fun._ I smirk. I wake up Logan first.

"Hey baby, wake up." I whisper sweetly into his ear.

He stirs in his sleep but doesn't wake up.

"Come on Logan, wake up." I try again.

He stirs again but still doesn't wake.

_What could I say to him to make him wake up?_ My mind ventures to the previous events.

"Wanna fuck me now babe?" I whisper seductively.

Automatically, he's awake. I roll my eyes. _What a pig._

"Now you wake up! Come on if Co Co sees you, we're busted."

"So what?"

"_So_ if we get busted we get detention."

"I wouldn't mind a few hours with you in detention." He winks at me.

"Neither would I but Zoey and Nicole would not be happy campers."

"Alright, alright." _Finally we have reasoning!_

"Thanks!" I say and kiss him behind his ear on _'The Spot'_ then I walk away to wake Chase and Zoey. I feel someone grab my wrist and pull me back. Logan.

"You can't just do that and then walk away!"

"Come on Logan we don't have time for this," I wriggle my wrist free from his grasp. "And actually, yes I can." I giddily skip off and wake up the four that are sleeping.

Once they're all awake the boys head out the door, each kiss their girlfriend goodnight. I lightly allow Logan to kiss me but when he comes in for another I turn away. I know he's glaring at me but I don't mind. I can feel him watching me. Just as Zoey closes the door –He's still watching- I start to take off my shirt to change into my pj's. I get into my bed and slowly fall asleep. _Today was a good day._

---

Logan's POV

_Now she's just being plain mean. First, she wakes me up by telling me to have sex with her. Second, she kisses 'The Spot' and walks away. Third, she wouldn't let me kiss her and fourth, she starts to take her shirt off when she knows I'm watching! God I hate her but I also love her so much. I think the teasing thing went perfectly. Especially when I wrote "I want to fuck you." She was basically crying and telling me to stop. I know it was cruel to almost make her cry but she does it to me all the time. I really did want to fuck her and I would have if the others weren't there and if she would let me. Well tomorrow's Saturday so bring on the weekend._

Brittany McMillan – 2007 – ©


	2. Chapter 2

**No Shampoo**

WARNING VIEWERS DESCRETION IS ADVISED. RATED M FOR MATURITY, SEXUAL BEHAVIOR AND COARSE LANGUAGE.

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Zoey 101, but I do own this story.

Logan's POV

I wake up at 9:30 AM. Chase and Michael are still asleep.

'_Man, Michael snores as loud as an elephant with peanuts up its nose.'_

I grab my towel, change of clothes and shower things and head off to the shower. Lucky for me, I'm probably the only guy that's up right now. I know 9:30, you may think it's late, but for guys 11:00 is early. All the girls are probably awake. Chase, Michael and a few other guys might way up in about 15 minutes but chances are none of them are taking a shower. The showers are basically uninhabited. Kind of gross, I know. I have got to be the only guy that showers_ every_ day. What can I say? I can't impress the ladies if I smell like sewage and left over macaroni and cheese.

When I get into the shower room, it's empty of course. I go into one of the stalls and throw my stuff into a heap on one of the benches. I turn on the hot water and let the spray wash over me.

Dana's POV

It's 9:45 AM and Nicole just woke me up with her hair drier._ Typical._ I don't feel like yelling at her today so I simply stand up and unplug it before heading to the showers. Once I get to the shower, I notice that Nicole used up the rest of the shampoo, conditioner and soap. I'm not using anybody else's, that's just gross. I have to take a shower today but whose stuff could I use? I grin, I just came up with a very devilish plan; involving Logan of course.

I head back to the dorm and take out my cell. I dial Chase's phone number. It rings and a_ very_ sleepy Chase answers.

"Hello," he says tiredly.

"_Awes, _I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I feign pity.

"Dana?"

"Hi," I do my best to sound happy. "I was just wondering if you know where Logan is,"

"Why wouldn't you just call him?"

_Damn, I didn't think he would ask that. Think fast Dana, think fast._

"Uh –I did, but nobody answered."

"Fine, I'll check."

_Score._

I hear him walk around his dorm and the lounge calling out for Logan.

"So..."

"He's in the shower."

I smile. _Perfect._

"Thanks Chase. Bye," I hang up.

I grab my towel and start off towards the boy's hall. If anyone asks, I'm going to the beach. At 10:00 in the morning? Yes because I can do whatever I want to. Got it? I walk into the shower room.

_Wow! This place is shafted._

There's nobody even here besides Logan and I. Our showers were packed. I shrug it off and walk towards the shower with water running. I open the curtain and there's a small change room right next to a shower, separated by a marbled glass door which is almost impossible to see through. Then there is another curtain on the inside of the glass door. I'm not quite sure why though.

Logan's POV

I hear the door open and close.

_Finally, someone else decides to take a shower. God. _

I hear a curtain open and I start to mutter things to myself.

Dana's POV

I can hear him talking to himself. Slowly I take off my clothes and leave them in a neatly folded pile right beside Logan's… erm mess. I clue in on what he's saying.

"God, why does Dana have to tease me like that? She knows I love her," –_Whoa, he loves me? -_ "Last night, I was so close to screwing her. I wish she were here right now."

I decide that now's the time to make my grand entrance.

"Why do you wish I was here?" I say while sliding open the class door and pushing away the curtain. I step in. He's too shocked for words.

"Y-you're… i-in t-t-the shower…w-with me!?"

I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement so I turned around so that he was facing my back.

"Yep."

He regains composure.

"It's not that I mind. Actually, I'm glad, but why?"

"Cause Nicole used all the shampoo and shit up and I didn't want to use anybody else's. Who knows where the fuck it's been. Plus, I thought it'd be fun," I say simply and pout before I reach for his shampoo and start to wash my hair.

Logan's POV

_Oh my God! Dana's in the shower with me!_ I see her grab the shampoo. _If she turned around a little bit more, I would be able to see her chest._

I asked her why she's taking a shower with me. She tells me "Cause Nicole used all the shampoo and shit up and I didn't want to use anybody else's. Who knows where the fuck it's been." –_True- _"Plus, I thought it'd be fun."

_Fun she says? I'll give her fun._ I think as I walk up to her and place my hands on her hips. I press her body firmly against mine and start to kiss her shoulder. She sighs for a moment but then pushes me away.

"No Reese. Shower first and then _maybe_ after." She stresses the word 'maybe'.

_Typical Dana; tempt me but then ruin my fun._

I sigh and take the shampoo from her. She may not be turned around but I can still see some of her.

_She's beautiful, even from behind. Now her hair is straight and it's a bit longer. Her skin is tanned and the water gives it a soft shimmer. She has a really nice ass too._

I finish washing up and wait for her to finish up too. When she's done, she stands and waits for me to start something. Just as I'm about to place my hands on her hips again, she turns and faces me. She looks kind of scared. _Why is she scared?_

"You okay Dana?" She nods.

_There's something that she's not telling me but I won't bug her about it. But it is bugging me. _I watch her look down at herself. _I got it! She must be one of those girls that are self-conscious._

"You're beautiful Dana," I say.

She looks up at me and smiles. She wraps her arms around my neck and I place my hands on her hips and slide one hand up and down her thigh. She leans in to kiss me but I stop her.

"Dana, no cheating this time,"

"Why not Logan, can't handle it?" She smirks. _I want to give in so badly because it's fun when you cheat but I know it's not fair._

She tries to kiss 'the spot' but I cover it with my hand.

"No." I say sternly.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine."

She pushes me back into the wall and starts to place kisses all over my chest and neck. I never realized this, but she is almost 5 inches shorter than I am. I wait till she's done and then I spin her around, pinning her to the wall. I kiss her soft lips.

Dana's POV

He kisses me on the lips and I kiss him back. So far, he's had his way so now, I think it's my turn. His tongue licks my bottom lip but I refuse to let him in. He keeps on licking, begging for entrance. I make him wait. He decides to give up and instead, kisses my shoulder and my neck. I turn my head when he kisses my neck. Then, he sucks on my earlobe. When he stops, he stares into my eyes. He gives me a pleading look as if to say "Let me in." I roll my eyes and he smiles. He leans into me and I let him in.

Before I know it, his tongue is almost being shoved down my throat. I decide that it's been enough. I push him back and open the glass door. I turn the water to ice-cold and leave him in there. He's shocked and he shrieks. I laugh and grab my clothes. I quickly slip them on and take my towel. On the way out, I steal Logan's clothes.

I walk out as if nothing happened and go back to my room. When I get back, nobody is there. _Perfect._ I put Logan's clothes in a pile under the bunk bed. I check the time. It's 10:30. _I spent 45 minutes in the shower with Logan. I'm usually only in there for twenty._

I hear my stomach grumble. I guess I'll get changed and then I'll go eat breakfast. I dry myself off and put on my matching dark blue lacy boy shorts and bra. I go to my closet and look for something to wear. I search and I can't seem to find anything. I keep searching. I manage to find a red v-neck tank top with golden sequins. I try it on but it's not… right. I find another red tank top with lace at the bottom. I put in on and pull it down so that my bra is showing a tad. Now for the bottoms, I find my dark blue jean skirt. It's short and a bit faded with tattered edges. I put on my turquoise nylon caprees underneath my skirt and for shoes I wear my red and turquoise polka-dotted ballet flats. I put my hair in it's usually curls and add a little eyeliner and mascara with a bit of red lipstick.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I wasn't going to continue the story but after I had thought about it, I decided to continue since I had already written everything up anyways. All that was left to do was type it up. So here it is. Hope you had fun. RxR**

**-twiinklestar**


End file.
